As for the methods for producing optically active N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinol, there have been known the method of producing optically active N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinol which comprises stereoselectively reducing N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinone in the presence of an enzyme having activity in stereoselectively reducing N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinone (Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-06-141876), and the method for producing optically active N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinol which comprises allowing cells of microorganisms such as the genus Depodascus, cultured products, or processed products thereof to act on N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinone (Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-10-150997).
Moreover, as the methods for producing optically active 2-tetralol derivatives, there has been known the method comprising allowing baker's yeast to act on 2-tetralone derivatives having a substituent on a benzene ring to produce the corresponding optically active 2-tetralol derivatives (Tetrahedron 51, 11531, (1995)).
Moreover, as for the methods for producing optically active 1-phenylethanol derivatives, there have been known the method comprising allowing a microorganism belonging to the genus Ashbya or Ogataea, for instance, or processed products thereof to act on a 2-halo-1-(substituted phenyl)ethanone to form an optically active 2-halo-1-(substituted phenyl)ethanol (Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-04-218384 and Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-11-215995), and the method comprising allowing dry cells of Geotrichum candidum to act on a 1-(substituted phenyl)ethanone to form an optically active 1-(substituted phenyl)ethanol (J. Org. Chem., 63, 8957 (1998)).
However, all of these methods allow only a low substrate concentration or give a low rate of conversion from substrate to product. Thus, more efficient production method has been desired.